dragon quest 9 redo
by Tyson58
Summary: srry but i lost my other account earthflamedees so heres the second chapter of te story and Nick Id love to use your character.


"Alright, time to head down!" I said with glee. *Maybe ill get to see that cute girl again* I thought with a blush. *Wait what am i thinking i cant fall for her shes human and its against the rules,but what can i say im a sucker for a girl with blue hair*

"Ummmmm,Tyson? Some girl asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"What,I dont blush!" i yelled.

"Oh I get it the guy who always said hes to cool to fall for anyone has finally let out his heart." She said with a smirk.

(oh yah before i forget her description she wears the same amor as me well everyone in but she was tan with a cute face wearing pink lipstick she has red hair and butterfly ear rings)

"Well uh... oh look at the time i gotta split." i said as a jumped through the portal.

I flew all the way back down to Stromway and I saw 2 boys talking to each other.

"What's weird? You mean that name thingy on the Guardian statue, Ivor?"

"Ivor, so thats his name and what a weird hair cut i might ask." i said with a chuckle.

"Of course I mean that name thingy, Hugo, you dolt!" Ivor shouted. "Im sure it said 'Aqui-' something before. But now it's 'Tyson'..."

"Wow he knows what a smart guy." I said.

"Really? Well it's said 'Kenshin' for as long as I can remember."Hugo said.

"And how long was that, exactly? do you remember reading it before?" Ivor asked.

"Er...I... That's funny... I, I cant say that I do." Hugo said.

"You see! Everyone around heres weird. It's only just changed, and everyone thinks it's been like that forever."Ivor said.

"Ah-ha! It must be the work of the village Guardian, then!" Hugo.

"Dont be such a wally! Theres no such thing as Guardians. They're just made-up rubbish." Ivor said.

"Maybe I was wrong about this guy." I said while glaring at him.

It's only Erinn who believes in all that nonsense. She's such a dumb, er...brunette." He said.

"I'll kill this guy!" I said balling my hands into fists with a big vain popping from my head.

I started walking towards Ivor and his friend.

"Erinn's always going on about how everything is thanks to the Guardian. Stupid, if you ask me." Ivor said. "If this Guardian really exists, then why doesn't she introduce him to me, eh?"

*Erinn this, Erinn that... Ivor's so transparent. He's clearly head over heels in love with the girl* Hugo thought. *Funnily enough, though, she doesn't seem to have realized at all. It could be a hard road ahead for poor Ivor*

I looked to my left and saw a little boy praying " Oh Guardian Tyson Ivor thinks hes all that because hes the mayor's son please teach him a lesson for us" he said.

"Well im not supposed to attack anyone since its against the rules but...since when do i like the rules?!" I said with a smile.

You readers want to know what i did to him...OK i pushed him into the water and had a good laugh.

After just flying around for a while I saw a dog and walked towards it.

"Arf,arf." It barked and I could tell it wanted me to follow it so i did.

It stopped and I saw something shining on the ground. I picked it up and it was a ring.

"Someone must have dropped it, ill have to return this right away." I said. "Thanks dog."

I went through the church door and I saw a old lady praying saying "Oh great Tyson please do find my missing ring its all I have to remember my husband by." she started to cry.

"Oh man I hate to see people cry." I said. "OK readers i've never told anyone but I have a weakness for people when they cry dont go around telling people this KK?"

I placed the ring i found in her pocket hoping it was hers.

"Hmmm thats weird my pocket feels slightly heavier." She reached into her pocket and took it out. "Its my ring oh thank you Tyson ill never forget this.?

She glew blue and a benevolessence came to my hands.

I flew until I wen to the house of a farmer he fell asleep and still needed to pick up after his horse so I did it for him and got another you know what lets just call it bene OK?

"Wow I did a lot of work but hey im not complaining I say bring it on!" I yelled.

"Tyson."

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Did I scar you?" Aquila asked.

"Oh no I just scream out loud for the fun of it!" I yelled.

"Any way listen you see that spirit over there?" He said.

"Yah, why?" I said.

"Its also your job to help thoughs who have passed." He said.

"OK, oh wise one." I said.

I went over to him and he was saying.

"Man just why is everyone giving me the cold shoulder what did I do?' he asked. He turned around and saw me. "Oh finally someone sees me hey be a fella and tell me why people arent talking to me.

"Uh dude cant believe you havent noticed but your kinda...how do i say this...your dead." I said.

"Really what a relief so i wasnt being ignored well i guess i can pass on thanks to you bye." He started glowing blue and then he was gone and what was lefted was a bene.

"You done well Tyson." Aquila said.

"Dont tell me your surprised about that." I said.

"Well you should head back now I have to-"

Then we heard a train coming from the sky.

A golden glowing train was moving it the sky/

"The Starlight Express its here...I change my mind ill go with you so lets go." he said as we flapped our wings and flew.

OK thats a rap so readers id like to know what you liked about the story and if you like Tyson's personality or not and if you have a idea of a character you want me to use let me know and ill see if i can put he/she in.

here...


End file.
